James Taylor James (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hellfire | Aliases = J.T. | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly ; Caterpillars | Relatives = Carter Slade, Lincoln Slade, Hamilton Slade, Jaime Slade (all unspecified relations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlanta, Georgia | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret Agent; Former convenience store clerk | Education = | Origin = Grandson of Phantom Rider | PlaceOfBirth = Atlanta, Georgia | PlaceOfDeath = Gehenna, New Zealand | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | Death = Secret Warriors #22 | HistoryText = Early Life James Taylor James better known as J.T. James was the decendent of famed western hero Carter Slade better known as the Phantom Rider. He inherited the Hellfire Chain in which imbued him with power to manipulate Hellfire. Secret Warriors Before the Skrulls' Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. As a member of the "Secret Warriors" He was excited at having powers and hoped Nick Fury paid well, he was given the code name Hellfire and was trained alongside Stonewall (Jerry Sledge), Phobos, Yo Yo Rodriguez, and Sebastian Druid. One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They work with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. J.T. and the team have a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park . The heroes win and the Skrulls are banished from Earth. After the battle J.T. and the team struggle to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra Fury's Secret Warriors are sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discover Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engage the terrorists. When they got back, Fury chastised them for getting seen. Hellfire expected a pat on the shoulder. Fury asked where's the lesson in that; Hellfire quotes his lesson of the difference with luck or discipline; he also points out that Fury got that quote from William Westmoreland. Fury shoots back that he might've stolen it from someone else. He told his team that they deserve a break. At dinner Phobos revealed that he can see the future and prophesies about each member including that J.T. would die soon. The team went on their first mission against Hydra but were no match against Gorgon, injured they retreated. J.T. Slade went through Fury's stuff, but was found by Phobos. Instead of stopping him, he helped him. They both manage to find were Fury keeps his Life-Model Decoy. After Nick Fury stole $1.2 billion dollars from a HYDRA-owned bank, J.T. secretly stole some of it. When J.T. and Phobos were on monitor duty. Then they intercept a message from Black Widow, requesting immediate extraction much to their joy. The team are attacked by the Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R.. But working together they are able to escape. After a fight with Fury J.T. offers o take Daisy out for a drink. Daisy vented her anger at J.T. but as she calmed down, she asked him what "J.T." in his name stands for. He answered that it is James Taylor, as he was named by his mother after a singer/songwriter; he remarked that Daisy did remind him of her. Daisy then asked how he dealt with Fury. Hellfire admitted that he hates the veteran but the only reason he sticks around with him is because of her. One evening all the team play cards. When both he and J.T. makes unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. However, Stonewall was completely opposed to this, commenting about how seeing his father reminding him of how damaged and alone he's been. But because of Fury, they all have a purpose and they should be working as a family. Everyone but Phobos votes for bringing Druid back. Phobos explained that he's a pragmatist and Fury wouldn't care. Nonetheless, Quake decides to do it anyway. Daisy later returned rejected by Fury and strides into the kitchen, where Phobos, J.T. and Eden are have a bet about the number of marshmallows. Daisy pushed J.T. right against the fridge before kissing him. After a another romantic moment with Daisy, he received a simple text on his cell phone, reading, "Meet now." He made his way to the Black Atlas Bar to meet with Baron von Strucker. Siege The team helped Fury and the other heroes during the Siege of Asgard. Final Battle With Hydra Hydra was able to track all the money, and while they were unable to do anything about what was funneled to the secret army Dum-Dum Dugan was building up for Fury, they were able to find J.T. They turned him into a double-agent, forcing him to reveal all he knew of Nick Fury's plans, in return for immunity for himself and Daisy. As Fury prepared the team for battle , Hellfire tricks Quake into letting him out for a while so he could tell his Hydra contact about Fury's plan to attack the main Hydra base of Gehenna. J.T. and the team are taken to Heaven's Helll, a secret base in orbit. There, Fury explained the plan for the main team to hit Hydra, while the other teams take on the last Leviathan bases. Using Eden's portal they traveled to Gehenna, where they attempt to blow it up, but they were expected. And worse, once the bomb was armed. Baron von Strucker had the team cornered but Fury's respond with three bullets headed. With the timer on their bomb near the end of its countdown, the Secret Warriors are forced to flee. Angry Fury dropped J.T off a cliff when no one was looking, killing him. | Powers = | Abilities = Trained in hand-to-hand combat by Nick Fury. | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hellfire Chain: Hellfire J.T has the supernatural ability to channel hellfire, which he typically does through a metal chain. Because of his reliance on using a chain, the extent of his abilities with hellfire have not been explored. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Caterpillars members Category:Killed by Nick Fury Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers